Janet's Got A Gun
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: What did her Braddey do? What did he put her through? Partially OOC Brad. If you read, you'll see why I put "partially." Rated M for violence, abuse, and swearing, One-shot!


"JANET!" Brad called from the library of the Majors' home. He had gotten home from work a few hours ago and as usual he was angry.

Janet, a small woman with big brown eyes, dirty-blonde hair, and a soft voice slowly walked into the room. "Yes, Brad darling?"

He turned around from where he was sitting and threw a glass plate in her direction, almost hitting her in the head. "That chicken was disgusting! It was dry and the skin was way too damn salty!" He yelled.

She cowered in a corner of the room.

"What the fuck is your problem? Huh, slut?"

A tear ran down her face, as the large skinny man approached her.

"What?" He demanded.

"Brad... I'm so sorry."

He struck her with the back of his hand.

"Stop stuttering."

She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Brad."

He glared at her, his face growing redder by the second. "Clean up your fucking mess. NOW!"

She ran to the kitchen to retrieve the broom, and as she ran back into the library she was tripped and fell right on the broken bits of the plate.

She screamed in pain, blood coming from her chest and arms.

"Stop all that noise. The neighbors will hear."

"There _are_ no neighbors Brad."

His eyes widened.

"Are you talking back?"

She stood up and tried to run, but Brad already had her by the hair.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She wailed trying to fight back the mans tight grip.

"No, you stupid bitch. You answered back to me, and smart mouths get punished."

He threw her down on the ground and ripped off her skirt, the fabric ripping loudly.

"No! Brad please stop! Brad!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

***Janet's POV***

I don't understand what I've ever done to deserve this treatement. All I've ever been to Brad is sweet. And he goes and repays me with rape, and beatings, and things thrown at me. He tells me that I'm fat, ugly, stupid, slutty, a hipocrite, and my favorite: worthless. All I've ever said to brad was that his temper was very short.

This was after he had hit me once. He promised he'd never do it again, but its a pieceust promise I suppose: easily made, easily broken.

After that incident at dinnertime I didn't sleep.

I mean how could I?

I stayed up all night wonder how I manage to survive in this household. How I live with this man who promised to love me amd protect me,but all he does is cause me pain.

I could leave... but he'd probably find me. I could kill myself... but he'd just say that I was depressed or something.

I could...

No.

The bible says killing is a sin...

But not if they're trying to kill you.

And as far as I'm concerned he /is/ trying to kill me.

I'll go buy a gun tomorrow.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Brad is gone and I'm ready to leave. My best friend, Betty Munroe, is here to drive me to the gun store. She knows a thing or two about guns, because her husband likes to hunt... with Brad.

Oh my goodness.

When we got to a sporting goods store, she brought me to the section of smaller, easier to hide guns.

"How about that one?" She pointed a small silver gun.

"Its expensive. I only need it once... or twice." I whispered the last part and Betty raised her eyebrow.

"Janet, honey, are you alright?" She asked me seriously.

I looked at her and fighted the tears forming in my eyes.

"I just want some protection. This /is/ Texas, you know."

She agreed and showed me a little silver pistol.

"I like this one. How much is it?"

"$120. But I'm a regular here so you can use my store credit. That makes it $80."

I gave her the money, she paid for the gun, and she taught me how to use it.

When I got home I hid it in my purse. Brad never goes in my purse.

When he got home I sat his food down in front of him. We had a normal silent dinner, but I couldn't eat. I had good news.

"Bradley, I have something to tell you."

He looked at me and continued cutting into his pork chop.

"Out with it woman."

I sighed and pushed my food away from me.

"I'm pregnant."

He stopped chewing and drtpped his utensils.

"You're WHAT?"

I began to get up, and Brad rose with me, bringing his steak knife with him.

"Brad, please don't do anything unneccesary."

He had the knife up to eye level, and he walked toward me as I walked backward.

"Abortion of a child you don't want isn't unnessecary. People do it all the time. In fact, this one is better because the only thing ill have to pay for is cleaning up the mess and disposiing of evidence."

My stomach turned. This man deserves no child of mine and this child deserves no father like him.

I stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

"I don't want a child by a fat, retarded, WHORE."

I kicked him in his groin and ran upstairs to me purse.

"You'd better wise up Janet Weiss! You're bloody death wont taste too nice!" He called from the kitchen.

I ran upstairs to retrieve my gun and as I turned around, he was in the door with a bigger knife.

"What are you gonna do with that gun, Janet?" He asked as he stepped toward me. I cocked the gun and held it up.

"Back up, Brad! I'm tired of this treatement! I'm getting me AND little Laura or Sonny out of here!" I yelled through tears.

He ran toward me and without a second thought I shut my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I looked to see where I got him and I hit a perfect spot:

Straight.

Between.

His eyebrows.

I looked down at his body and saw that his knife was in his stomach.

Ill probably get blamed for that.

I heard police sirens and I ran downstairs sobbing.

Betty and Ralph were in front of the mob of police that stormed in through the front door, and I ran toward them in hysterics.

"Janet, honey, I was comin' over here to see about you and Bradley and I heard screamin and I called Ralph and the cops. They got here right before the gunshots." She cried into my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us, Janet? We could have gotten Brad arrested!" Ralph comforted Betty and I and brought us outside to the other officers.

"Mrs. Majors-"

" . Please."

He nodded. "Ms. Weiss why didn't you just go to someone?"

I wiped my tears and explained how he knew me well enough to know where I'd hide. He nodded and wrote my report.

"Well then why didnt you tell the police?" He asked.

I looked down at my torso and held my stomach.

"For the little one."

Betty and Ralph's mouths dropped and they cheered excitely.

The police allowed us to leave, saying that eventually id have to go to court.

*1 year later*

Life has been better since Brads been dead. I found out that I was going to be a mommy to twins. One boy and one girl. I've decided to name them Laura and R.J. after my mother and my boyfriend, Rocky.

Did I say boyfriend?

I met husband.

He proposed to me the night we celebrated the win of our court case, and right before the twins were born, we had a wedding at the local church.

And Betty and Ralph are going to be our 1st set of godparents along with Rocky's friends Magenta and Maysin. But Maysin likes to be called Riff Raff.

I went into labor early by two weeks and the babies came out perfectly healthy.

Their full names are Laura Nicolette and R.J. Hayden Young.

They both look like me with their blonde hair, and big eyes but they both have their biological father's eye color and tempers.

I we don't fix their bottles in time, they get extremely fussy like we're ignoring them or something.

But they're both like me in someways, too. Laura really likes music and R.J. is a big softie. They also both have soft voices, but I noticed Laura's hair growing darker and R.J.'s eyesight isn't very good.

If they do have to experience traits that are from their father, I hope they're small physical traits.

Lord help the person with a temper like Brad Majors.

**(A/N: I don't know about you, but I really liked this one. It took me a while to process, but after some thought the ideas really started flowing. Originally this was going I be a songfic, but I decided to just make it a story. Review my pretties xoxodarriencrissxoxo)**


End file.
